


I is for Imagination

by Ultra



Series: A-Z Prompt Meme 2011 [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Imagination, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: During a foray into amateur plumbing, Parker gets a new view of Eliot.





	I is for Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for meg63005 on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

“I told you we should’ve called for a plumber!” Parker complained as Eliot’s over-vigorous pulling at the dripping pipes under the sink caused one to give way, spraying them both with cold water.

Without a word the hitter moved the thief out of the way and scrambled to find the shut-off valve, whilst she just stood their looking unimpressed and dripping.

When Eliot returned a moment later, she was still staring at him with a look of shock at the mess he had caused.

“Why don’t you go upstairs, see if Nate has some clothes we can borrow, and I’ll clean up down here,” the hitter advised, pushing his drenched hair back off his face.

Parker huffed about the whole thing but did as he said since she wasn’t a fan of standing here all dripping wet anyway. Just as soon as she moved to walk away, she caught sight of Eliot’s hands going to the edge of his T-shirt, making to pull it off over his head.

What she hadn’t realised was that he turned to make sure she wasn’t looking just as she hit the bottom of the stairs and started to take off her own clothes.

It never really occurred to Parker that she shouldn’t show her body, after all it was just skin, right? Of course, some people filled their skin a little better than others, and Eliot was one of those people that definitely earned the description of ‘built’. Like she hadn’t noticed when he had his clothes on, but the glimpses she’d caught so far of a half-naked hitter gave her all kinds of good warm feelings.

By now she figured he would have his shirt off, probably leaning under the sink to survey the damage, and pushing his wet hair out of his face again to better see what he was doing. Though Parker’s hands were busy in Nate’s closet, seeking out clothes they might borrow, she was actually imagining running her fingers through a certain hitter’s hair, letting her hands wander down his body, over the planes of his chest where drops of water ran south...

Parker physically shook herself out of the mini-daze she’d landed in, quickly grabbing a couple of shirts and closing the closet door with a thud. Her mind wandered a lot when she wasn’t occupied, but not usually as vividly as that, and about Eliot!

Heading down the stairs, Parker was still buttoning the shirt she’d thrown on as she reached the kitchen and saw for real what her imagination had been conjuring up for her up to now.

“What are you staring at?” asked Eliot a little snippily, his eyes meeting Parker’s own then, and taking away any words she might have used to answer him.

If she didn’t know better, she’d say he’d been thinking of her just the same way she’d been thinking of him.

Nah, that couldn’t be right... Could it?


End file.
